


Here

by autumnlxve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlxve/pseuds/autumnlxve
Summary: Renjun feels a searing sensation.





	Here

renjun’s washing the dishes, letting his mind go blank and that’s when he feels it. there’s a momentary sear in his abdomen that makes his knees go weak. he wants to let out a whine but he holds himself up and shuts himself up. 

he feels like he needs something and he wants to cry. taking a look at his half-washed dishes, he purses his lips and continues, trying to forget the sensation he felt. of course, as he rinses the dishes, the feeling comes back and this time he lets out a choked sob. his knees buckle and his hands, pressed against the sink, hold his body up.

he’s about to cry but he washes his last dish then walks out of the kitchen, drying his hands on his shirt. renjun opens his bedroom door and jaemin stares at his sweet little boyfriend who just busted in, clearly looking distressed. jaemin shifts on the bed to give renjun space to join him and flips the comforter open.

renjun slips under the covers, pressing close to jaemin’s heat.

there it is again, the searing sensation, but this time in his chest and it fizzles out less unpleasantly. he lets out a small whimper and jaemin wraps his arms around the small body pressed against his. the residual heat in his abdomen dies down and renjun is suddenly aware of the silence. 

he presses closer against jaemin and listens to the beating of his heart. jaemin gives his arm a light squeeze, as if to reassure him that he was there, and places a kiss on the crown of his head. renjun lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and sighs contently.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel that inexplicable searing thing in my abdomen sometimes it’s an emotional thing rather than a physical one and idk how to explain it but that’s not really important lmao


End file.
